Hawaiiball
Hawaiiball is a stateball of USAball and the only one to not be part of North America. Not to be confused with Kawaiiball. It also has some very awesome active volcanoes, which attracts a lot of tourists. Hawaiiball has eight major islands which are: Hawai'i (aka The Big Island), Maui, O'ahu (most popular of the eight), Kaua'i (pronounce the same as "kawaii"), Moloka'i, Lāna'i, Ni'ihau (island full of Native Hawaiians), and Kaho'olawe. There has been some times where Hawaiiball thought about seceding and wanting independence from USAball due to his last queen being overthrown by Americans and saying it was an illegal annexation. However, as a result of Pearl Harbor, Hawaiiball grew to feel better about being the 50th state. These days, Hawaiiball is coming to realize that even if he is Native Hawaiian in spirit, over 90% of the ethnics living in him aren't, making secession close to pointless. Hawaiiball now can into Pokémon, the Alola region in the new Pokémon Sun and Moon games and Anime series is modeled after it. (Ironic since Pokémon is anime game made by favorite invader ) His flag also a perfect place for Russiaball and Netherlandsball to hide in his flag. Usually, when Hawaiiball speaks English to someone else while describing something intense or amazing, he begins with 'Ho Brah', basically saying "Whoa bro". Most Hawaiians voted for Hillary Clinton, but only one (David Mulinix) voted for Bernie Sanders. History Hawaiiball born as a collection of Polynesian 7balls, discovered in 1778 by Captain Cook and was given the name "Sandwich Islands". Under the rule of Kamehameha the Great, he united the Chiefdoms across the islands, and formed the Kingdom of Hawaiiball. In 1898, he become a USAball's organized incorporated territory till 1959. Though Hawaiiball wasn't exactly colonized by UKball (until 1843), he's the only US state with the Union Jack in his flag. When UKball visited Hawaiiball's clay, he met with the Kamehameha the Great. Kamehameha noticed a piece of cloth flying from UKball's ship which was actually the flag of the Union Jack and asked what it was. UKball responded that it represented his king's authority. The King of Hawaii then adopted the Union Jack for Hawaiiball's flag in 1793. On December 7th 1941, Hawaiiball was attacked by a surprise air raid by the Empire Of Japanball in Pearl Harbor. This made his dad so angry that after USAball helped UKball, Franceball, and USSRball defeat Nazi Germany, USAball dropped 2 atomic bombs on Japanball in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Now, Hawaii is being targeted by North Koreaball. How to draw Hawaiiball is based on British Ensigns: # Draw a blue rectangle in the up-left quarter of the basic circle shape # Draw the Union Jack inside it # Divide the rest of the circle into eight stripes # Color them of white, red and blue # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relationships * USAball - My Step-father. He annexed me in 1898 and had me become his 50th state in 1959. But he did apologize to me in 1993 which I forgave him for it (although he never recognized our native population or established reservations). He acknowledges me for the very high tourism and does visit me sometimes. Also I'm the birthplace of Obama! 'I'm so proud of Congresswoman Tulsi Gabbard, our next president! '(I'm very worried about the new President.) Hey, dad! Your attorney general is discriminating me by calling me just a island. I'M A STATE TOO, but I think you forgot that. * Californiaball - My state brother who is closest to me out of the other 48. A lot of my poorer population ends up moving here.as big independence movement has recently dropped and dad's poking fun at him. Perhaps I should try cheer him up... * Alaskaball - Another state brother who lives in snow(Brrrrr! Ho Brah, why so cold?). Also we both became states around the same year! * Japanball - My friend from East Asia, which I am moving towards. His people visit my clay to tour around. He sometimes mistaken me as "kawaii" or something and he's teaching me his weird yet catchy culture( Dad disapproves). Also, much 'mahalo' for your Prime Minister visiting Pearl Harbor. 1941 Never Forget. * South Koreaball - He's very cool. His immigration started in 1903 and currently has tens of thousands of Koreans living in my clay. I also have a bit of his culture in me. * Philippinesball - My Filipino friend from Southeast Asia! * Chinaball - He may be communist but he too has large immigration in my clay. And I have a neighborhood called Chinatown! * North Koreaball - Very crazy commie who claims his missiles can reach to me. Ho Brah, you better stop your threats or my dad's really gonna get you, brah. Wait, your new missile test was a success and can reach me or Alaska?! Dad, help!!! * Fijiball - My Pacific friend! * UKball - During my Kingdom era, we both had very good trade deals and were friends. Also sorry for killing your discoverer! I do remember you colonizing me for a few months until you kindly gave me my clay back. So I guess that kinda makes you a semi step-father... just kidding you're just my grandfather, old guy! ** South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball - Umm...Yeah. Sorry, brah. Truth hurts, you know. (Hawaiiball was the first to be called the Sandwich Islands) * White supremacists - I may be a chill dude, but you stole my culture, brah. Also, you discriminate against my people, and using tiki torches for your anti-Semitic rallies adds insult to injury for me. Gallery 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png 12011381 698879310212507 3560145737896706771 n.png Kingdom of Hawaii.jpg Canada's Hawaii.png Hawaiiball.png California's heritage.png|Hawaiiball is Californiaball's best friend ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png hawaii 1.png|Hawaii Surfing SW8sMV3.png qY2FAni.jpg Hawaii Recognizes Artsakh.png Category:Stateballs Category:Pacific Ocean Category:USAball Category:Island Countryball Category:Sushi Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Austronesian Category:Hawaiian Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Oceania Category:Red Blue White Category:Capitalism Category:Hawaiiball Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:THAAD Lovers Category:Pokemon Category:Separatist Countryballs